


Heartache

by plushybagans



Series: 100 Word Challenge of Nak [3]
Category: Ghost Adventures
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 00:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16051904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plushybagans/pseuds/plushybagans
Summary: Zak, Nick, and Aaron are going out hiking today, and Zak's still feeling the pain of not being able to love Nick the way he wants to.





	Heartache

It has been a week since Zak fell asleep in the same room as Nick. During the past few days, Nick and Zak have been talking back and forth over the phone. Today was the day the three of them would go out hiking together. Zak, dressed only in his boxers, crawled out of bed as his alarm clock rang in his ear. He stumbled over to his closet, rubbing his eyes as he opened it. Grabbing a hold of a tank top, he slowly slid it on over himself. He grabbed a pair of black jeans, pulling them on. He laced on his boots, and grabbed his phone before walking to the kitchen. 

Zak grabbed a small pack full of granola bars and water bottles. The notification sound on his phone rang out, telling him he had gotten a message. It was from Nick, stating that he was outside, ready to go. Zak rolled his eyes at Nick being so early, and quickly ran out the door. Zak quickly sat in the passengers seat, setting the bag down in between his feet. “You sure got here early, but no surprise there.” Zak chuckled, wiping his still drowsy eyes.

Nick laughed, “yeah, it’s a habit.” Nick stared at Zak as he sat up. Zak laid his head back and closed his eyes. After a few seconds of not feeling Nick drive, Zak opened his eyes just a tiny bit and looked over at Nick. Nick was still looking over him and as Zak straightened up Nick’s head swung upwards to look Zak in the eye. In the morning Vegas sun, Zak could tell that Nick’s face had been tinted more pink than usual. Zak raised an eye as Nick said, somewhat panicking, “are you alright?”

Zak smiled, before letting out a large yawn. “Yeah, I’m fine, I just woke up is all.” Zak’s eyes stared into Nick’s smoothly, and Nick smiled and nodded. Nick turned his body and began to drive out of Zak’s driveway. “So how long is this hike going to be again?” Zak asked, turning on his phone and clicking onto Instagram. Zak wiped a hand across his face as he posed for a photo, making sure the morning sunlight hit him just right so his green eyes glimmered in the sunshine. 

“About an hour or two, not long if you don’t have to stop and take a break to take a picture every two seconds.” Nick teased playfully. He rolled his eyes, giggling as he quickly typed a caption in for the photo, reading ‘Goin’ for a hike.’ Zak looked up and watched as the desert trees and cacti whisked past as Nick drove. “It’s pretty high up, and leads to a cliff that pretty much drops straight down, think you can handle it?” 

Zak let out a loud scoff, “of course I can handle it!”

 

As Nick pulled into the parking lot at the base of the small mountain, Zak unbuckled himself and grabbed his bag. Nick turned the car off and shoved his keys into his pocket, getting out of the car after Zak. Nick looked at his phone, and remembered something. “Hey Zak,” Nick walked up to the older man, “I forgot to tell you, Aaron cancelled last night, apparently he came down with some cold.” Nick chuckled, looking up into Zak’s bright eyes.

“Thaaat’s Aaron for ya.” Zak replied, causing, Nick to laugh. Zak smiled as Nick let out a few chuckles, before looking back up at him. That smile could legitimately kill him. He loved seeing Nick in pure joy, and loved knowing that he was the one who caused it. He wanted to do that all of the time, and would do so if Nick felt the same way he did. Times like these made Zak want to give Nick a huge kiss, but knew he couldn’t because Nick just doesn’t swing that way. Times like these made Zak’s heart ache with want.

Nick and Zak had started up the mountain, talking to each other. “I just don’t get it bro, he’s vegan, but smokes!” Nick exclaimed. Zak nodded and sighed, rolling his eyes. Throughout their hike so far, Zak has been trying to take sneaky glances at Nick’s body. Watching his muscles move as he took steps up the trail. He watched as birds flew in between the bushes, staring down the two of them ever so quietly in the safety of twigs and leaves.

“Hey Nick, remember that one time you fought me when I was smoking?” Zak smirked, looking at Nick. Nick let out a chuckle, nodding.

“Sure do, I’m pretty sure my hard ass is what made you quit.” Nick replied. Zak smiled, looking back up the trail. Nick had begun to talk about all kinds of things. Mostly what had happened after Nick left the show, and how life had been without Zak and the crew. He noticed as he went further and further into detail, that he was slowly getting more and more melancholy. Zak knew he was behind some of that sadness and regret.

Zak had gone off on Nick when he left the show. It was extremely hard on Zak. Deep down, Zak knew that if it wasn’t for the feelings he had about Nick, he never would have blown up like he did. He still remembers when he would indirectly insult Nick while the wound was still trying to heal. It only did so two or three years after the initial break, and even then, he was still hurt by the whole ordeal. He wanted to hug Nick and never let go. He was afraid that one day, he would wake up, and realize it was all a dream, and that Nick is never coming back.

 

“Hey! Zak? Are you alright?” Nick shouted, breaking Zak out of his thoughts. When Zak finally looked up from the ground, he realized he had stopped moving. Looking up into Nick’s eyes, he stared into them, before nodding.

“Yeah, I’m alright.” Zak said somewhat somberly. Nick tilted is head, looking quite worried. 

“Are you sure?” Nick replied, resting a hand on Zak’s arm.

Zak looked down at his arm, then looked back up into Nick’s eyes. “I’m fine, let’s keep going.”

As Zak and Nick got to a quite steep spot, Nick flew up the side as though it were flat. Zak, on the other hand, was struggling to get up. As Zak raised his head he saw a hand extended in front of him. “Here, I’ll help you up.” Nick smiled, and Zak gripped onto Nick’s hand, making his heart swell. With a strong pull, Nick yanked Zak up the side, and on to flat ground. Zak dusted himself off, before looking up and smiling at Nick, thanking him.

The two continued on until they made it to the top. Zak stared out in awe and ran out ahead of Nick, and Nick chased after him. A gentle smattering of clouds had collected overhead and the cliff overlooked into a somewhat desert valley full of dried yellow grass, and birds darting in between the bushes like trees, their songs filling the silent desert air. Nick walked up beside him, looking out over the cliff. “Nice view huh?” Nick said, smiling as Zak nodded.

Zak moved and sat down on a rock, and Nick followed. The two were pressed together, and Zak pulled a water bottle from the bag. He gently handed it to Nick before grabbing his own, looking out at the view. A chill went up Zak’s spine when he felt Nick’s hand rest on his thigh. Warmth began to creep up his neck as he turned his head to watch Nick drink out of the water bottle, and after a few seconds Zak turned his head away, biting his lip. 

Zak swore he heard Nick chuckle under his breath as he pushed up more against Zak, his arm coming around to wrap around Zak’s middle. Nick then rested his head on Zak’s shoulder, his other hand coming around to lace their fingers together. Zak couldn’t help but gently squeeze Nick’s hand, just to make sure this was all real. “Hey Zak… do you wanna go out sometime… in a romantic way?” Nick asked, gripping Zak’s hand back in return. 

“L-like a date? D-does this mean... you’re in love with me?” Zak was at a loss for words as a smile spread across his lips, the corners of his mouth creating dimples. Zak was absolutely flustered, and soon his cheeks were tinted a deep red.

Nick smiled, nodding, leaning in closer against Zak. “Yep. Sure am.”

“Then yes, please… I would love that.” Zak replied. 

“Good.” Nick chuckled, before leaving a soft and gentle kiss on Zak’s warm neck. Zak then turned his body to face Nick’s, and slammed his lips against his. Zak’s arms wrapped tight around Nick as a hand slid into his hair. Zak gripped onto Nick as tight as he possibly could, wanting to hold on to every last bit of him. He wanted to know that this was all real, and that all of this was really happening. Zak had finally gotten to kiss Nick, and he didn’t care if they spent the entire day in the position they were in now under the hot desert sun.


End file.
